Fire and Flames 2: Meet the Parents
by DarkJadedRose
Summary: John and Amara visit the people of Nova Roma; John wins the heart of many but one, can he overcome that obstacle


I don't own any of the X Men or Amara's family and I know nothing about them. I just made them up as I went along so if I'm wrong and have them all weird and not even close to how they really you might as well not tell me. Hope you like it anyway. **************************************************************************** **  
  
Amara and Pyro sat on the plane, Pyro was shifting around uncomfortably since he was wearing a suit that Magneto had loaned to him, his spiky orange hair combed straight back. Unfortunately for him, he had been forced to not use any flame for the week because his hands had become slightly calloused with over use of it and therefore had his powers blocked with a metal neck brace that Magneto had forcibly put on him. Right now his fingers itched to play with some fire but Amara had threatened him and he decided to heed her words.  
  
They were on their way to visit her home country. She had spoken to him prior of that and said that her subjects expected her to treat them a certain way and he would have to understand that she would not be all of fun and games as she was now. He had rolled his eyes at that and muttered something about her not knowing what fun was if it bit her in the butt, which won him a glare. He truly wanted her family to accept him so he had went to Magneto who had taught him how to behave richly. Little did he know that he was going to cause chaos whether or not he attempted to behave.  
  
Upon their arrival to Nova Roma, Amara looked straight ahead and never in the eye of those who called out their greetings. Her hand was held straight out before her, and John took it as his cue to place his own on top of hers. He tried to follow her serious face but his eyes wandered to the crowd and when he saw one of the ladies ready to swoon at his presence he gave her a wink that earned him a fainting spell from the woman.  
  
Amara looked disapprovingly at the females as they stared at her boyfriend, she was wondering why they were having the audacity to step so closely to them when out of the corner of her eye she saw John winking and blowing kisses at them. Her hands fired up and John who wasn't prepared flinched and noticed the look on her face.  
  
"Sorry," He mumbled and kept his head straight though his eyes wandered for the rest of the time. He noticed that regardless of their status, the poor were dressed reasonably and not as he thought 'peasants' would dress.  
  
He kept quiet all the while in the horse drawn carriage because a servant was seated in their as well. He had chosen to play with his lighter until he noticed the servant's wide eyes and Amara's discouraging look, so he clicked it off and stood as straight as possible and put on the monocle he had bought for this occasion. Amara was going to question it but decided she didn't want to know.  
  
When he stood face to face with the place he would call home for a week, he was flabbergasted. The castle (a/n: if it isn't a castle just pretend) was larger than the mansion at home, made of gray stone, it was surrounded by a moat and a drawbridge. His jaw dropped open but he lifted it up when Amara kicked him in the leg.  
  
John immediately straightened up and looked at Amara, she sighed deeply as his left eye was magnified beyond reason by the monocle. "Will you please take that stupid thing off?" Amara yanked off the monocle before the servant could notice and put it in her pocket. The look on John's face almost made her give it back, almost being the keyword.  
  
The servant exited the carriage first and assisted John who assisted Amara. He smiled and winked at her and she smiled back, when her face smoothed out and he turned his head, he saw a man come towards her.  
  
"My child, how are you?" Amara curtsied to her father and bowed her head, he kissed her forehead and she backed away a foot and replied.  
  
"I am fine father; this is the surprise I wished to show you." She stepped back and John walked in front of her grabbed her father hand and shook it roughly, all while grinning at him like a maniac.  
  
"It's good ta meet ya mate." Beside her father stood her mother who had not said a word and stared straight ahead. "Ah, the misses looks just as pretty as her daughter." He patted her father on the back who stared at him incredulously. To the untrained eye the smile that was playing around the Queens lips were nearly invisible.  
  
John stepped back looking quite pleased with him self.  
  
"Well, ahem, I guess that you are the man, my daughter has chosen to be her mate." The King of Nova Roma gave his daughter a look that she took to mean 'I'll deal with you later'. She just stared on serenely until it was time to go in. "A servant will take you to your room John; I would like a few words with my daughter."  
  
"No problem mate," and to Amara, "I'll be seein' ya later love." He kissed her on the cheek and followed the servant, who eyed him warily. Amara turned to her father and waited his wrath.  
  
"First of all your mother is the only reason I considered a peasant as your future husband, but he already does not fit in! What are you thinking?" Amara calmly wiped her face from the imaginary spittle that landed on her face, mocking her father in the process who glared at her.  
  
"Father, I have spoken to him and will speak to him again, but you can't expect him to become out robot. He will comply with me but not change for me." The Queen put her hand on her daughters shoulder and addressed her in a soft voice.  
  
"Darling, it seems that you have changed since your last visit." Amara looked at the servants.  
  
"You may take your leave," when they were all gone, she turned back to her mother, a grin in place. Her father's eyes narrowed in confusion. It was rare that emotion was shown even between families. "Mother, I agree, I have changed. Ever since John came into my life, I've felt different. I've experienced so many new things that I would like to introduce to our homeland. But first we need to get through tonight. Just have patience with him, okay?"  
  
"All right dear." Her mother responded with a smile on her face as well. John had already begun the changes that would occur before he left to go back to New York, but not all of them were going to be this pleasant.  
  
***  
  
John sat next to Amara and across from the King and Queen at the dinner that was being given in honor of the return of their princess. Several others of high ranking sat there as well. John stared at the forks before him and the plate of food he couldn't name. He ignored the prayer being given by the household priest and began to stuff his mouth with the food, using the same fork for everything.  
  
"Oh God! This food is delicious." John said loudly. He looked up at the table not noticing the shocked faces and the priest trail off from his prayer. The cook on the other hand was beaming. "Ah, Sheila, if I didn't love my girl I swear I'd kidnap you and make you my wife." The cook blushed and Amara began to snicker.  
  
The king did not know what to say and therefore stayed quiet. John continued to munch down on his food and winked at the cook when she personally poured him a second plate, when she grinned he saw the missing teeth and smiled again anyway.  
  
Amara was sitting straight back with her elbows off the table when she suddenly saw the fork slip back with some candied yams and Johns mouth falling open in surprise. The next thing you knew a sharp inhaling of breath came from the Duke of Nova Roma.  
  
"How dare you Mr. Allerdyce! This means war!" John unintentionally misinterpreted the words. Instead of taking it to mean war between the countries he thought it meant something else and gladly stood up out of his chair.  
  
"Oh God no!" Was all Amara mumbled as she covered her face, her mother took the hint and covered her own; unfortunately her father was too busy sitting in a state of shock. His eyes widened when the first piece of chicken hit the duke in the face.  
  
"Food Fight! Take that ya bloke!" John began throwing food around. Eventually the people at the table realized that they were supposed to respond, so they joined in. The children had the most fun by throwing their unwanted peas at their nanny who was cowing behind her napkin.  
  
The laughter emanating from John was caught on by the children, who passed it on to the servants and eventually everyone except the King was laughing. The Queen was giggling hysterically when a mash potato hit Amara in her face, the Queens face changed to a war like feature when Amara threw some back at her.  
  
Amara and her mother began an all out war, while the King sat at the table, the food on his face blending in with each other until it was inseparable. For the first time in his life he wanted to cry out of exasperation. The fight went on as long as there was food at the table. Eventually it ended.  
  
"Ah, this was the best dinner party, I have ever attended." The duke walked over to Amara and took her hand and kissed it. Amara tried to look as noble as possible. And than the rest gave her their greetings and compliments and exited as well.  
  
"Come on Sheila, I'll walk ya to your room." John took her elbow and addressed her parents. "G'night!"  
  
"Good night dear." Was her mother's response. Her father stared after them and did not say a word; he simply got up and left for the baths.  
  
***  
  
Breakfast the next day was without incident. Amara decided to show John around her home. She had never really spoken to the peasants and was a little worried when John had run over to some of the boys who were trying to catch six pigs.  
  
"What are you guys doin'?" The boys looked up smiling but quickly smoothed out their faces when they saw who was near him and looked at the ground.  
  
"Playin' games sir." John knelt down and looked up at the kids.  
  
"Can I play?"  
  
"It's a dirty game; your clothes might get ruined."  
  
"Than I'll take 'em off." John began to strip down until he was only wearing his boots, boxers and t-shirt. Amara looked around and prayed that no one would see them and she carried his clothes off to a near by tree where she sat under the shade.  
  
An older woman came over and sat with her, offering her a glass of water. "That's a mighty fine man, you have there missus. He has shown to be a nice sort, ain't he?" Amara turned to the lady and saw her nervous smile; Amara's grin coaxed a larger one.  
  
"Yes he is." She sat back and watched as John ran into the mud pile and tried to grab one of the fatter, slower pigs. The children had gotten theirs in ten minutes, but John spent almost an hour trying to chase after the one that barely could run. Amara assumed he was just playing along with the kids but realized he really was losing when he walked over and dropped to the floor, placing his muddy face on her lap. She pursed her lips and hoped she wouldn't have to touch him.  
  
By the time he caught his breath he was grinning once again like a maniac. Amara looked at him confused. When he sat up and looked into her eyes; she knew what he was about to do and screamed in distaste. He grabbed her neck and kissed her. Mud was dripping down her chin and she just stared at him without saying a word, the giggles coming from the children where the only things that kept her mutation at bay, or John would have been one singed young man, if that were possible.  
  
***  
  
After the servants saw the smile on their young princesses face they didn't even mind cleaning up the mud tracks left by her betrothed. She had behaved differently since he had arrived, asking after them and even looking into their eyes instead of through them.  
  
Dinner that evening was uneventful and pleasant. No incidents had occurred until a little after dinner was over and every one was going to go to the living area were they would sit by the fire and hear some of the minstrels tell a story. A little boy of about eight ran into the living room, ignoring the soldiers who followed behind him.  
  
"Hey John." He ran over to him and pulled out a tiny ball wrapped up in a thick blanket. "Ya did so good this mornin' with the pigs we decided to bring ya a gift."  
  
The little boy was dragged away and waved at Amara who waved back. The king raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Amara heard a small squeal followed by an oink. John pulled away the blanket and found a tiny pig in his arms.  
  
"They usually keep the runt as a pet; apparently they found you worthy of giving it to." Amara said. John gave her a sweet smile and excused himself as he left to put the piglet into his room. He sat down on the bed and looked around him. He didn't know how he would be able to fit in with them, but he felt comfortable in knowing that he had Amara in his life.  
  
***  
  
The next day John was skipping down the stairs, holding on to his little piglet whom he called 'Mara, on behalf of his beautiful girlfriend, when he overheard a conversation he regretted to eavesdrop on. The King was arguing with the Queen about him.  
  
"That boy will do no good for our country. He is a misfit, he is no better than the children who burn our crops every year."  
  
"But sweetheart she loves him, and he has changed her into someone better than the cold detached little girl that left us."  
  
"He clicks his lighter constantly, he doesn't show any type of mannerisms at the table and why is it that he calls everyone his mate? What is that for goodness sakes? It doesn't matter anyway because I refuse to allow my daughter to marry that braggart!"  
  
"But love-."  
  
"No! The discussion is over." The King left the room and John just tried to calm down the little bundle in his arms. Her father was right, no matter what he would always be an outcast. He was one of Magneto's leeches and he would always represent that, no matter where he abides. He made the decision to set her free and in a few hours found himself on an airplane home, without even saying a goodbye.  
  
***  
  
"Mother, where is John, I haven't seen him anywhere." Amara ran down the stairs almost crashing into one of the maids and over to her mother.  
  
"Darling, I do not know, your father said he could not find him either." They were interrupted by a little boy. He was one of the children John had played with the other day.  
  
"Michael what is wrong?" The Queen looked in surprised at her daughter who knew the peasant boys name.  
  
"The man that had come yesterday was on his way back home." Michael had decided to tell the princess what his friend had told him. He didn't want John to leave.  
  
"Why!"  
  
"He said that it wasn't fittin' for him to be wit ya."  
  
Amara's eyes filled with tears, she couldn't understand why he would leave her without a word. She left the living area and went to her room, not really knowing what she would be doing. The knock on her door suggested she would be having unwanted company.  
  
Her mother walked in and sat on her bed, cradling Amara's head in her lap. It had been such a long time that she felt her mother's warmth that she snuggled closer and sighed.  
  
"You should go after him child."  
  
"That is too weak for me, I am not like that."  
  
"Since you arrived here you have not been normal at all." The Queen continued to run her hands through her daughter's hair and decided to tell her a secret. "This is not to be repeated to anyone child. There was one time that I got angry at your father because he not only behaved untouchable in public but when we were alone as well. I thought he was a cold man and regretted having married him. Before he was warm and kind but as soon as his father died and the title was given to him he changed. One night I ran away because I did not feel I fit in. I was nothing like the people in that house; I had money but was never taught to guard my emotions, so I left. Your father came after me as soon as he found out and found me in my father's haystack. My hair was full of hay and I had a smudge of dirt on my nose that he wiped off before sitting down next to me, other than that I was pretty clean since I had run away only a few hours before. He asked me what was wrong and I explained. He told me that he thought that I had left him because I didn't love him that could never be; I loved and love your father with all my being. When I told him what was wrong he showed more kindness, he realized that he was not the King in the bedroom or when we were alone, just my husband. Perhaps John left because he was afraid he didn't fit in, all you have to do is ask."  
  
Amara sat up and looked at her mother with tearful eyes, she thought over it and knew she couldn't stand not being with him. "I can't stay tonight."  
  
"I know love, I know. A carriage will be downstairs shortly."  
  
"I have a better idea." Her mother watched while Amara pulled out a cell phone and made a call. A little while later she was waving as her daughter flew away in a huge metal ball. Her husband came out and asked what was going on.  
  
"I think you should accept that our daughter is in love." The King stared into the distance and sighed, his wife smiled knowing that he had given in.  
  
***  
  
John was sitting in the planning room at the Acolytes Headquarters messing around with the fire. The woods behind the house were practically burned down and Magneto was getting irritated with the little presents the pig was leaving behind. He welcomed his visitor whole heartedly.  
  
"Fix this please, or I will kill him off." He left the room and John turned around at hearing Magneto's voice. He dropped his lighter.  
  
"How dare you embarrass me in that fashion you peasant! I took you home to introduce you to my family and the chance you get you run off like a scared mallrat!" John stood up from his chair and angrily walked over to her.  
  
"First of all Sheila, I wasn't scared, so get that out of your head."  
  
"Sure you weren't. You know what I am glad you left I do not need a coward in my life." Amara tried to leave but found Pyro's hand on her arm.  
  
"Ya ain't goin' anywhere love, now why am I a coward?" His eyes were cool and penetrating, much like her own before she had met him.  
  
"Why did you leave?" Her voice was soft and faint; she agreed with her mother's reasons but had to hear it from him.  
  
"I don't fit into your life. I-I overheard your father talkin' 'bout how I don't fit wit you. He's right ya know, I'd only bring ya down." Amara's face was hardened.  
  
"You make me happy and you are telling me that you will only bring me down? Well I will not take it. Regardless of where I am, I am a princess and I refuse to not get what I want and what I want is you John Allerdyce." John's grin broke the grimness that had been in the room. He wrapped his arms around Amara and kissed her soundly on the mouth.  
  
"Do ya mean it?" He asked. Amara nodded.  
  
"Good, than let's go out." He grabbed Amara's hand and dragged her behind him. When Remy walked into the living room, playing with a deck of cards John asked, or told, Remy to do him a favor. "Baby-sit for me, will ya?" They walked out waiting for no answer.  
  
"And who is Remy baby sittin' homme?" He received no answer either. Suddenly a squeal was heard and he groaned. "Dis sucks."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Read and Review, and yes I know that I fluffed out big time with the convo between Amara and her mother. 


End file.
